Operation: Bird Cage
by BXR1799
Summary: When Grell and William keep fighting to the point where it's getting annoying, Ronald, Eric, and Alan come up with a plan to gets those two back on track...but will it work? Rated T for some language..not that bad... Grelliam in later chapters but for now... Ronald Knox humor xD
1. Chapter 1: I Have A Plan!

"Why must they always fight?!" Ronald whined to Alan and Eric in the break room while they heard the shouts of the two elders, William and Grell coming from just a few doors away.

"I don't know but it's the third time this week! And it's only Wednsday!" Eric added, sipping his coffee, obviously annoyed with the two.

"Exactly and it's BLODDY ANNOYING!" Ronald yelled down the hall, making sure the two heard them in some way, but the shouts continued, they were muffled due to the door being shut, but the three others could barely make out the nasty names being called out on ocation.

"Hey, it could be worse, at least no fists were thrown yet, unlike last week." Alan reminded them, and he did have a point. Eric clenched his jaw and winced.

"You said it, my gut still hurts at the thought of being punched that hard, ugh."

"Yup, Grell-senpai is pretty powerful." Ronald aknowleged, not surprised.

"Well yeah, what'd you expect from a triple A student in practical skills, only red." Eric interjected.

"Yeah but have you two noticed, they've been fighting a lot lately, I mean, really what's up with them?" Ronald asked, pondering over this thought.

"I'm sure it's just the traditional bickering of a typical couple." Alan guessed with an innocent smile at Eric as he blushed slightly. Eric gave him an unsure look.

"A traditional bicker of a typical couple is discussing it over tea and maybe throwing in a few agitated slurs once in a while," Eric began, using his little bickers with Alan as an example, "them on the other hand, is not normal at all, they aren't even together Alan so no this isn't a little bicker between a couple in love, sorry to burst your bubble." Eric tried to say that in the most sweetest way possible when telling this to his beloved, and Alan could tell that he tried, and he had to give him credit for it, so he didn't take offence, just shrugged his shoulders and sipped his tea.

"Maybe it's just their own way of showing it, who knows, every couple is different." He said into his steaming tea cup.

"Alan-" Eric began but then got cut off by Ronald.

"Look, it's obvious these two are going through a strain right now for what ever reason, and from the looks of it, they aren't going to solve it on their own, so why don't we lend them a hand?" The blonde suggested, smirking at the two. Eric considdered Knox's idea for a minute then shook his head as he came to a realisation.

"Wait a minute! They aren't even together!" He snapped a little louder than called for. Ronald responded by shushing him, like they were going to hear him or something.

"Who cares? Let's just get them to stop fighting already. Cause it's getting on my BLODDY NERVES!" He shouted the two last words down the hall for the second time, rolling his eyes after and sighing.

"So what did you have in mind, Ronald?" Alan then spoke up in his shy quiet tone. Ronald responded by bringing the two into a huddle and whispering his so-called 'plan' to the two, after about 10 seconds of speaking, Eric jumped out of the huddle and said in a normal voice volume.

"No way! They will kill each other!" He told the blonde, who then shushed him a second time a whispered angerly.

"Would you just hear me out?!" Ronald asked angerly as Alan grabbed Eric's wrist and pulled him back into the huddle. After another few minutes of planning, arguing, adding ideas, rejecting and agreeing, the three came to a conclusion.

"So it's settled?" Ronald asked a final time, seeing Alan's head noding and Eric's shrug.

"It's worth a try, so these two could BURY THE DAMN HATCHET!" Eric yelled down the hall just as Ronald did, recieving a chuckle from Alan in responce and an approving smile from Ronald. They broke the huddle and their little 'meeting' was ajourned, just in time for the shouts to finally stop and a door to open swiftly and angerly. The three peeked their heads around the corner to spot an irritated looking Grell Sutcliff cat walking down the main hall, flipping a section of his long red hair behind his shoulder and just looking like a down-right diva.

"Get back here this instant Grell Sutcliff!" William called from his office, Alan coward behind Eric at his booming voice. Grell wasn't even phased, he continued walking and decided to use the big guns, once again.

"Oh shut up you B-adverage cretin!" He threw back at him, picking up his pace and retreating to his office, locking the door for good measure. Ronald's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide, Eric shook his head and Alan gasped ever so quietly at the red reaper's remark, they headed back into the break room and talked quietly to each other, voices only audable to those who were present in the room.

"Well, that was not good." Eric pointed out the obvious.

"Ya' think! He brought up the grades man! That's a hit below the belt no less!" Ronald responded, looking nothing but shocked at the whole situation.

"Gosh." Alan whispered, Eric turned to look at the brunett and smirked at him.

"You're so scared, like a lost puppy." He teased, getting hit playfully on the arm in return.

"Shut up, I'm fine." Alan reassured him, but couldn't help but smile sheepishly and blush.

"Then why are you still shaking like a leaf?" Eric called him out, putting a strong hand at the top of his head and giving him a sweet look that was only meant for Alan and Alan alone. Ronald rolled his eyes.

"Save it for the bedroom you two." He teased, Alan chuckled and drew his gaze away from the older reaper.

"Alright, one last reminder," The younger blonde began, "Phase one of the oporation will begin tomorrow, are we clear?" Ronald asked, trying to sound like a leader of the army or something of high athority.

"Aye, Aye, Captain obvious! You said it four times already!" Eric reminded him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Rodger that." Alan replied, his voice dripping with sarcasim as he snickered.

"Okay, break." Ronald finished as he exited the break room and headed over to his own office, Alan and Eric doing the same shortly after. Ronald clocked out thirty minutes early, knowing that if his plan was going to be 100% effective, then he had to work hard for it, well at the beginning anyways, then after the hard part was over, the fun time would soon begin.

The next day was reletively quiet, mostly in the morning. It was odvious that Grell was trying to avoid William, especially when he asked Ronald to turn in his reports for him, but he still had a smile on his face. Ronald yawned once more, rubbing his eyes again, he worked hard last night, good thing the higher-ups were at the dispatch late last night, or the plan probably wouldn't even work. He tiredly turned in Grell's reports to William as well as his own, his boss being almost silent save for a few grunts here and there, Ronald was growing more and more impatient. He ran into Alan in the main hall and handed him an envolope.

"They finally approved it! Give this to Grell-senpai, and I'll give this to boss." He said, holding up another envolpe and handing the brunett one of them. Alan noded and made his way over to Grell's office, knocking before entering. He waiting for an invitation to enter but instead the door was opened by Grell himself, cracking just a little and then swung open, the red head greeting the younger one.

"Oh, Alan, come in~" He said in his own charming way with that signature cheshire grin that made Alan smile back. He stepped into the red head's office as the other shut the door and sat at his desk, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands together in his lap.

"So what brings you here, Alan?" He asked, still grinning. Alan responded by handing over the envolope and watched grell break it open before he spoke.

"Ronald is throwing a party tomorrow and you're invited." The brunett said a little cheerful as Grell sighed happily and held the invitation to his chest and then read the words carefully.

"Tomorrow, in the library, after hours, precisly 8 o'clock, dress formally but comfortably, drinks will be provided as well as snacks, we hope to see you there!" He sang, getting cheerier with every word.

"That's right." Alan said happily, glad to see Grell back to normal again, or almost back to normal.

"Wait, so I can ware a dress?" He said with hopeful eyes, Alan drew in a breath, trying not to think about the looks of Grell in a dress, but then again, he wasn't one to talk.

"Of course, whatever you're comfortable in." He said, exhaling. Grell clapped his hands together a few times and rose to his feet, embracing the brunett.

"I can't wait! Thanks Alan!" The red head said as Alan began to exit his office.

"See you then Grell." He finished with a wave, recieving one back as he left the office, getting approached by Eric instantaniously.

"How'd it go?" The older reaper asked, smiling down at his beloved.

"He's going...but he's waring a dress." He sighed a little freaked out, Eric face palmed himself.

"Of course, that's little red for ya'" He said, shaking his head.

"No kidding." Alan replied as he bagan to walk back to his office with Eric by his side.

Meanwhile, Down the hall, Ronald clutched the envolpe in his hand as he knocked three times on the door in front of him, knowing that he was dealing with the tougher of the two, but he was prepared, hopefully. He took a deep breath and waited for an answer.

"Enter." The stoic reaper behind the door said in the same stern tone he always possessed. Ronald turned the knob and opened the door at normal speed to avoid suspistion.

"'Sup Boss?" The blonde said in his usual tone, you could never guess how nervous he was.

"What is it Knox?" William asked, looking up at the blonde who then handed over an envolope by which William took quickly and opened almost as quickly, hoping that it wasn't from the higher-ups. He looked at the words carefully and sighed, annoyingly.

"Honestly Knox, since when did I approve a party? And in the library of all places?" He asked, making his tone a little more stern for effect.

"You didn't, but they did." Ronald said as he reached into his coat pocket and fished out a letter of request, adjusting his glasses, preparing to read it out loud, he cleared his throat.

"Dear London Dispatch Superiors, I please request that we may use the Shinigami library to hold a small formal party set up by the mangagment devision as well as General Affairs and Personell, it would be in our favor if you would please allow us use to the library for a least 4 to 5 hours, please considder, signed Dispatch officer Ronald Knox." He read confidently, then handing the letter over to William. He noticed the big red stamp that read 'approved' as well as all the superiors signatures, he even noticed Larence Anderson's a.k.a 'Father's' signature on there as well. William looked up at the blonde shocked.

"How the bloody hell did you get Father's signature on here?" He asked, baffled. Ronald shrugged his shoulders.

"It was easy, with a little help from the Undertaker." He smirked. William was taken aback by how preparred Ronald was, sure he was younger and could be a pain in the neck sometimes, but he was very itellegent, even though he refused to show it, he used it to his advantage when given the opritunity.

"Well then...I guess this party will go on whether I like it or not." He sighed. "But that library better be in perfect condition by the time it's all over, or you will be punished by long term overtime, am I clear Knox?" William said coldly after showing his rarely shocked demeanor.

"Loud and clear sir! So are you coming?" The blonde asked hopefully, even though he knew that William absolutely hated parties, he still had a little hope.

"I suppose, who else is going to be looking after you loons?" He replied irritably as he fixed his glasses.

"Great! See you there boss! 8 o'clock!" He reminded him as he left the office happy as a child on their birthday. He stopped by Alan's office where he met Eric in there as well as the other.

"The raven is attending, I repeat, the raven is attending! Is the cardinal attending as well?" He said excitedly.

"Really kid are the code names really nessessary?" Eric began.

"Roger that the cardinal is attending, I repeat the cardinal is attending, over." Alan played along.

"Oh for death god's sake!" Eric complained.

"Phase one complete! Oporation Bird Cage is a go!" He declared as Alan clapped his gloved hands together as Eric face palmed himself.

"This is so cool! Not only do we get those two together, but we get a fun party out of it as well! Great idea Ronald!" Alan cheered, aknowleging his friends plan were everyone wins.

"No kidding! I invited a few good looking chicks from General Affairs and a few old friends from personell, this is going to be a great party!" Ronald hoped for, getting anxious the more he thought about it.

"We'll just see where this leads, we still got to get the birds into the cage before we could have a great time ya' know." Eric said, recieving smirks from both others. "What the hell is so bloody intresting?" He asked.

"'Get the birds into the cage' Eric?" Alan repeated then having a good laugh with Ronald afterwards as Eric face palmed himself and began chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting the Birds in the Cage

Paste your documen

Friday went fast, Grell clocked out at exactly 6 o'clock to get ready for the party and Ronald spent most of the day setting up the library. William still doubted even going, but someone had to look after everyone and the library, especially since their was acohol involved, but then again, he had overtime anyway so the others thought it didn't matter. As soon as Ronald put the finishing touches on the library, the party was ready to start, just in time.

"Where's Grell?" Alan asked looking around in the crowd of at least 45 people.

"He left around 6, I'm sure he'll be here any minute, depending on how long it takes for him to get ready." Ronald replied, looking around along with Alan.

"So we'll be waiting all night then." Eric said smugly as he rolled his eyes. Then all three reapers spotted a flash of red enter the library, now Grell was here, all that was left was William. The red head made his way through the crowd and over to his three colleagues.

"Hello boys~" He purred, the three others stood there in silence, registerring Grell's outfit for a moment. It was a simple red ball gown with a black trim that hugged his figure and was adorned with black elbow lenth gloves and a pearl necklace, his hair was spruced up into a curly pony tail, his bangs were still in the same place, it looked like to took a lot of effort to look the way he did, which right now was way more feminin then any of the three would have guessed.

"Do you like it? You said formal but comfortable, this was as close as they come." He said as he twirled around once to show the back, Ronald was the first to speak up.

"You look great senpai." He said, trying his best not to laugh, "Perfect." He finished. Eric and Alan exchanged looks as though they were mentally comunticating, although Eric's face clearly read 'this ought to be intresting.' Grell began to enjoy the party, getting a few compliments from some of the ladies in General Affairs about his outfit. Grell loved the attention, but Ronald noticed from time to time when Grell would look around anxiously for a reason that Ronald probably knew. The blonde took his chance, he walked up to Eric and whispered in his ear.

"Get the cardinal in the cage." He whispered, Eric rolled his eyes.

"Again with the code names Ronald, really?" He asked annoyed, getting a shrug from Ronald in responce before he made his move, making his way over to Grell.

"Hey red, can I have a word?" The taller blonde asked, before waiting for a reply he already pulled the red head asside to a more private space.

"Can you keep a secret?" He whispered and then looked around for effect.

"Of course I can! What is it?" Grell said a little louder than expected, making Eric flinch.

"Shh! Listen, Ronald secretly invited a cirtain demon, Sebastian Michaelis to the party, he's in the file room waiting for you." He explained, watching as the red head light up like a firework, his face now matching the color of his hair.

"Really?! Oh Sebas-chan!" He squeeled, making Eric flinch again and roll his eyes, he grabbed Grell's wrist.

"Would you be quiet! Come with me!" He whisperd angerly as he began dragging Grell twords the file room. Ronald watched the whole thing, and from the looks of it, the plan was working so far, now it was time for the hardest part, getting William into the file room.

"The cardinal is heading twords the cage." Ronald said to Alan who was standing right next to him.

"Copy that, the raven is approaching." He responded. The two looked ahead and spotted William coming twords them, obviously looking annoyed.

"'Sup boss." Ronald said as he crossed his arms and leaned against one of the tables.

"I had to finish a couple reports before hand." He said, looking around to make sure everything was still in order.

"Relax boss! I got it under control, not sure about the file room though." He began, Alan shaking his head and sighing for effect.

"What about the file room?" William asked, looking at the two younger reapers who looked nervous all of a sudden and scared to explain.

"Unfortunate." sighed Alan in his shy quiet voice, Ronald was amazed at how well Alan played the part just then, but only for a second.

"Oh it's nothing boss, now enjoy the party!" The blonde told him as he began to flirt with a random girl and walked away. William didn't buy that nothing was wrong with the file room, he turned to Alan who looked nervously over to twords where the file room was.

"Humphries, what's so unfortunate about the file room?" He asked, giving the brunett a cold gaze. Alan sighed and looked around.

"Well, a couple drunk party crashers from Acadamy escaped twords the file room saying how stupid the rules were and that work doesn't matter, those files are better left burned, stupid stuff like that, they looked like one of your students that you taught a few months ago as a substitute, but don't worry sir, I'm sure everything's still in tact, I hope." He siad in a calm tone, yeah he played the part very well. William clenched his jaw and stomped off twords the file room, Alan reacted by grabbing Ronald.

"The raven took the bait! He's heading twords the cage!" He shouted as the two began following close behind the pissed off reaper, they continued down the long hallway and the three spotted Eric guarding the steel door of the file room, where Grell was looking for a demon who wasn't there, good thing it was a big file room. Eric moved out of the way of the door and William stopped with the others.

"Are they still in there?" He asked, seething mad, Eric nooded his head.

"Yeah and they're making quite a mess in there." He said, Willaim quickly opened the door and looked inside the partially lit room, he took a few more steps inside before hearing Ronald scream out.

"NOW!" He yelled as the three slammed the door shut and locked it tightly, William was silent in shock for a moment before he realized he had just been locked in the file room by his three subordinates. Then he heard the click of what sounded like heels walking twords him.

"Hello Sebas-chan~" Grell purred as he emerged from the back of the room.

"Sutcliff?" Willaim asked.

"Will?!" Grell asked back dispointingly and yelled twords the door. "Eric! Where's Sebas-chan! You said he was waiting for me!" The red head whined as he rushed twords the door, giving William a perfect look at his appearance.

"Sorry red, we never invited him." Eric told him through the door.

"What do you mean? And why is the door locked?" Grell began to panic as he tried to pry the door open, if the door wasn't steel he would be able to kick it down, that and his dress unabled him to do so.

"Boss, senpai, you two have been fighting a lot lately and it's getting on our bloddy nerves! So we're locking you both in here until you work it out! We'll come back and check on you in 4 hours, until then, try to work it out." Ronald spoke up.

"No, don't try to work it out, bury the damn hatchet for death god's sake!" Eric interjected.

"Knox I am your boss, you will open this door right now before you get a rude awkening from overtime!" William threatned but Ronald didn't give in, he almost did, but Eric and Alan held him back.

"It's worth the overtime boss." He said in the calmest way possible, feeling sick just thinking about the overtime.

"Have fun you two!" Eric finished as he began to lead the two back to the party.

"Ronald you are so DEAD!" Grell shouted as he punched the door a few times, giving up when he heard the three were gone. He leaned against the cold door and sighed.

"What a waste of two hours getting ready for a party that I was looking forward to." The red head said dramatcally, then turning his tone into a discusted one. "But instead having to be locked in a stuffy file room with you." He snapped, even though he didn't mean it, he was actually pretty happy considdering he was alone with his beloved for 4 hours, but then again he was also still pissed off at the darked haired reaper since they'd been fighting for a while.

"Oh your one to talk, I'm stuck in here for 4 hours with you waring that." William threw back.

"Ohohh, you are so lucky I'm waring a dress mister!" Grell said, stomping a foot on the ground for great effect.

"Yes, and you're lucky I don't have my death scythe with me Sutcliff." He threw back.

"Look, I'm skaking in my little red dress, Will." Grell said sarcastically, swaying his hips back in forth, adding to his sarcasam. Will rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance, allowing a long pause of silence to fill the room, the atmosphere was very intence but for some reason, Grell began smiling.

"Speaking of 'little red dresses,' do you like it? I wore it just, for, you~" The red head purred as he wrapped his arms around the pther reaper's neck. Yeah, Grell was back to normal now, he always bounced back quickly, especially with William. The other, however, was still in boss mode, he pushed the other away from him and turned his back.

"This is going to be a LONG night!" He allowed himself to complain.

"Only if you want it to be." Grell then said right next to him, making the other jump slightly. The dark haired reaper then sat in one of the chairs and Grell soon did the same as he bagan to touch up his nails and hum a mindless tune to himself.

Back at the party, Ronald was already drunk off his arse, playing a game of beer pong with a few guys from personell. Eric and Alan watched Ronald be drunk, it was funny to watch him make a complete idiot out of himself, but then again, it got boring after a while.

"I wonder how the birds are doing?" Alan said, Eric narrowed his eyes, he wanted to protest about the 'birds' comment since it annoyed him, but he just let it go this one time.

"It's only been about half an hour." He responded, meeting his beloved's eyes.

"Yeah and they have 3 and half hours left! Won't they get bored?" He pondered.

"Not if they've already gotten along."

"I highly doubt that Eric."

"Hey, those two brought it on themselves." He dared to argure, but after he said that, little Alan came up with a plan.

"I have an idea!" Alan declared and then walked over to the liquor counter, picking up an un-opened bottle of wine along with a half empty one. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"This should speed up the process." He grinned. Eric's jaw dropped slightly and he returned the smirk.

"You spend way to much time with Ronald." He stated. Then Ronald came up to the two, throwing and arm around Eric and laughing crazily.

"Hey duudes! I heard my name being called, are the cops after me again?" He said as he began to laugh again.

"You're drunk kid." Eric sighed as he moved away from him.

"Yeaahhhh, it's Friday Eric, loosen up!" He chanted a little louder than called for.

"Don't worry kid, someone has to be there to peel you off the side of the road." He smirked.

"Yeah and someone has to be there to let Grell and William out!" Alan reminded him, making Ronald laugh again.

"'Dem reapers is crazy! Missin' the fun, naw I take that back, they probably having their own fun, if you count paperwork as fun, I guess." He joked, Eric and Alan glared at each other, knowing that Ronald has finally lost his sences, and he would deffinatly regret this in the morning.

"'Ay Ronald! Put up or shut up!" Yelled out a random reaper from personell that was probably as drunk as Ronald was, holding a twenty dollar bill and challenging the blonde to a drinking match.

"You're ON!" Chanted the drunk reaper as he stumbled over to the match, flashing Eric and Alan a peace sign on his way. Alan laughed at Ronald's drunk personality as he bagan to walk twords the liquor counter once again and spike the half empty wine bottle with some vodka.

"This outta make things better." He said, flashing a smirk at Eric.

"Well aren't you full of surprises." Eric commented, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Does that scare you?" Alan asked, Eric wasn't scared, just a little freaked out since this is something Ronald would do, not so much Alan, he came to the conclusion that Alan was beginning to pick up on Ronald's influences, he would have to talk to him about that later.

"Not in the least, let's go." He said sweetly as he bagan leading him twords the file room.

William found himself staring at Grell for whatever reason, good thing he wasn't caught yet, the dim litted room was making the red head's bright beloved color red contrast the room perfectly, making him stand out to where it was impossible to miss his presence. The stoic reaper was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the quiet click of the lock and the opening of the huge steel door. Eric and Alan entered the room and shut the door behind them.

"Having fun you two?" Alan asked sarcastically.

Grell bolted to his feet and ran over to Alan, embracing him.

"My hero!" He said dramatically, getting a weird look from Eric in return, the red head let go of the younger reaper and wapped Eric on the side of the head.

"How dare you lie to me about my dear Sebas-chan?!" He yelled.

"Oh please! One little lie won't kill you! If anything, you shouldn't be so gullible red!" Eric threw back.

"Would you two shut up and let me speak?!" Alan shouted, making the two look at him shocked.

"Thank you! Now," He put the two wine bottles on the table and turned back to the three.

"There's your entertainment for the night, use it to take the edge off, and we couldn't find any glasses, so you're going to have to drink from the bottle." He explained.

"So you're not going to let us out then?" William guessed.

"Nope, not yet, you still got about 3 hours." He said plainly. Eric moved twords the door and Alan followed. Grell let out a sigh and crossed his arms. The two opened the door and stepped out, getting surprised by Ronald as he jumped out of no where.

"TO DIE!" He yelled, making Alan and Grell shriek.

"Ronald what the hell?!" Eric shouted, grabbing the younger one by his collar.

"Guys! They're having a sexyness contest! Do you think I can win! Senpai, boss, do you think I'm sexy?!" He asked in a whiny tone, Grell tried his best not to laugh.

"Knox, you're drunk!" William declared.

"You don't say." Grell said sarcastically.

"I'm not drunk! I'm SEXY!" The blonde took off down the hall. "SEXXYY!" He yelled from down the hall. Eric ran after the drunk reaper and Alan followed after waving to the two and shutting/locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Drunkards Eirc&Alan

Grell crossed his arms and sighed.

"I'm going to KILL Ronald." He declared. William rolled his eyes and walked over to the table holding the wine. Grell looked over at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. William gave him a passing side glance.

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck in here with you, might as well try to make something of it." He said. Grell raised an eyebrow and walked over next to the other.

"Getting drunk? _You_?" He asked in disbelief as though it were some kind of sick joke.

"I said nothing about getting drunk Sutcliff, however, even I prefer something to take the edge of every once in a while, and by edge I mean your presence." He explained. Grell flipped a section of his hair over his shoulder, nose turned up towards the sky.

"Hmph." He said, grabbing the other bottle of wine and cracking it open, taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Mmm, red my favorite~" He swooned to himself. William twitched his eyebrow before wrapping his lips around the second bottle and taking a few long gulps of the stuff.

"I hope you can hold your liquor~" Grell swooned.

"Hm." Was all William answered.

The uptight boss had no idea he was drinking the vodka spiked wine.

(-)

"YES I WON! I'M THE SEXIEST REAPER IN ALL OF LONDON!" Ronald cheered, his tie wrapped around his head as he held an empty bottle of scotch in the air.

"You didn't win kid, you're the only one who didn't pass out!" Eric corrected, who was sitting there watching the whole thing with Alan.

"Who said that?! COME AT ME BRO!" Ronald whipped around, his hair far passed messed up and the first three buttons of his shirt and vest open, revealing some of his chest. A thin layer of alcohol-soaked sweat on his face, glasses crooked and bent in every which direction.

"Shut up kid, hurry up and pass out I wanna go home!" The tall blonde complained.

"Actually, the birds still have about two hours in their cage." Alan pointed out. Eric face palmed.

"Alan, I love and care about you a great deal but if you call them birds one more time I swear I'm going to..well I don't know what I'm going to do, but it ain't going to be pretty!" He said.

"Eric, would you please stop complaining already?" Alan asked in an irritated tone.

"YEA! WHO ARE YOU? MY MOTHER?!" Ronald asked all of a sudden, standing in front of the two other reapers. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Sure does feel that way, who else is gonna bloody look after you and keep you outta trouble huh?"

Ronald paused and looked down, saying nothing. Eric gave him a freaked out look.

"Kid, are you..._crying_?" He asked. Alan looked over Ronald.

"Ron?" He asked. Ron looked up and sniffled, eyes all puffy and red. Eric flinched.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING FOR?!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE COOL? YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'M SEXY, I'M AWESOME, I'M TOUGH, I DON'T NEED TO BE LOOKED AFTER YOU BLOODY BLOCK HEAD!" He exclaimed, Eric held his hands up defensively.

"Okay kid, you've had enough for sure-"

"Ronald, calm down, you're getting yourself worked up." Alan said, standing up and trying to coax the blonde.

"I'll calm down only if you promise me to take me to the fair~" He said, smiling big. Eric face palmed.

"Bloody hell." He complained.

"Alright, we'll go to the fair." Alan declared.

"Wha? Alan-" Alan looked at Eric with a face that read 'just go with it'

Ronald clapped his hands and jumped on Eric's back, Eric almost stumbling.

"Yay! I want cotton candy and I wanna ride the PONIES! PONIES PONIES PONIES!" He said in a diva 'omg' high school girl voice. Eric groaned, wishing both mentally and physically that the night would soon be over.

(-)

"Tell me the truth, do you like my dress?" Grell asked in a slurred voice. William giggled creepily.

"Are you kidding?! You look ridiculous!" He declared, laughing some more.

"Aw thank you I- wait a minute! THAT'S MEAN!" He cried, William laughed some more.

"Well it's true Sutcliff, and you know what else is true?" He asked. Grell looked up at him with glassy cloudy eyes.

"PFT~ My favorite color is blue with a swirl of pink in it, it's so... interesting ~~~" He swooned, "Some of the stuff I see people wearing in London these days is actually pretty attractive but other times I feel like breaking the rules and putting them out of their tasteless misery right then and there~" He explained. Grell laughed and nodded his head.

"I understand darling~"

"You always have understood me Sutcliff."

"What was that?"

"...I forget."

(-)

"Finally this bloody bloke passed out!" Eric said, throwing a knocked out Ronald on the floor. The blonde grumbled in his sleep.

"Hm...can I have your numbah perhaps? hehe, yes I'm quite the rebel, work starts at 7, I show up at 7:05~" He said. Alan rolled his eyes. Eric kicked the blond in the side.

"Haha~ I like it rough~" Ronald said. Eric's eyes went wide and he slowly walked away from the passed out drunkard known as Ronald Knox. Alan giggled.

"...Do you think I'd look more superior with a mustache?" William asked. Grell waved his hand.

"Absolutely not! A mustache wouldn't suit you Will, you don't have the face structure~" He said.

William lied back against the wall and giggled some more, sitting next to the redhead with a 3/4 empty wine-slash-vodka bottle.

"I'm sure you would look smashing with a mustache Sutcliff~" He swooned. Grell looked at him with crazy eyes.

"A lady does not grow facial hair!" He declared, putting his hands on his hips. William face palmed

"Sutcliff, how many times must I say this...you're a MAN! A MALE, YOU HAVE THE FULL MALE ANATOMY AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU WEAR OR HOW YOU ACT THAT FACT WILL ALWAYS REMAIN TRUE!" He cried.

"SAY WHAT YOU PLEASE! I AM A LADY~" He remarked. William paused, trying to comprehend what he just said with logic that took a coffee break the minute he took that first sip of alcohol.

"That- That DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" He finally said.  
(-)

"What are we going to do Alan?" Eric asked. Alan shrugged.

"Just hope that boss isn't passed out drunk and that the library is still in perfect condition by Monday." The brunette replied. Eric looked at the ceiling taking off his tinted glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"This backfired...BIG TIME!" He complained.

"The purpose of this was to get Grell and William to stop fighting, and you did leave Ronald to set it up..." Alan trailed off.

"What? Are you trying to pin this on me?" Eric asked, pointing at himself and giving Alan a sarcastic dumb guy smile. Alan crossed his arms.

"No, but maybe if you stop complaining-"

"I'm not complaining!"

"Oh really~"

"Yes really~"

"GUYS!" Ronald got up and faced Eric. The two stopped to look at him.

"Can we go to the zoo now?" He asked. Eric face palmed.

"Bloody hell, why is the room spinning so much?" He asked, then a sound came up from the pit of Ronald's stomach, the blonde grabbed it and covered his mouth and for no reason at all, he ran towards Eric and threw up everything all over the taller older blonde.

(-)

"You know I've always wanted to go to Niagara Falls." William said.

"What? Viagra Falls?!" Grell asked.

"No! Niagara with a N Sutcliff." He said. Grell looked at him funny.

"What's that? Where's that? Why you wanna go there?"

"Cause it looks cool! And it's a big bloody water fall located somewhere across the Atlantic...what was that country again?"

"Russia?"

"No, that's in the East."

"Norway?"

"No, that's North."

"England?"

"No, we're already there! Dammit Sutcliff now you made me forget all together!" He wined.

"Aw, I'm sorry...I'll make it better, I'll make you soup!" He said.

"Fine, make sure you put animal crackers in it!"

(-)

Eric stood still, covered in Knox vomit, arms open and head facing towards the sky.

"I hate you so much kid." He said. Alan started laughing, quietly at first but then got more frequent and loud. Eric turned towards the brunett.

"Oh, you think this is funny eh?" He asked. Alan nodded as he laughed.

"Really? Then come give me hug." He said, starting to walk towards Alan. The brunet scooted away from him.

"No way Eric, get away from me!" He said, moving away from Eric who was only getting closer.

"No, I wanna hug you Alan, it's a great time for a nice cuddly hug." He said. Alan laughed and started to run, Eric only going after him. Alan started laughing and screaming as he ran from vomit covered Eric.

"Eric no! Get away from me! Stop!" He said in between giggles.

"I'm gonna get you~" Eric said.

Ronald jumped on Eric's back once again.

"Giddy up! Go Go Go!" He said.

"Get off me kid!"

"Taxi, take me to sskkyy~~ Take me to the starrsss~~ OH! Take me to the north pole, I wanna tell Santa what I want for my birthday!" He said.

"I can't even tell you how many things are wrong with that sentence kid." Eric said.

"ALL I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAYY IS A BIG BOOTY HO HO HO~" He slurred.

"I like you better when you were passed out..." Eric said.

(-)

"So then I told him, I says...wait what did I says, RIGHT I says, "AY! This is mah house, and when we in mah house, we follow mah rules~" William said. Grell laughed like a hyena.

"I highly doubt that Will darling~" He said.

"Why~ because I'm uptight so you think I don't have the grapes is that it?" He asked.

"Well you are uptight, as far as the grapes, you're gonna have to prove that to me~" He said.

"Fine I will- WAIT A MINUTE! AH! I see what you did there! You silly, NOT TODAY~~~ Not in MAH HOUSE!" He said, wagging a finger at the red headed reaper.

"Rats, so close~ But I can assure you I have bigger grapes than you~" Grell said.

"PFT! Sutcliff, Richard Simmons has bigger grapes than you." William said with a straight face. Grell tilted his head.

"Whose Richard Simmons?" He asked. William giggled and stood up, putting one hand on his hip. "Remember this?"

(Say this next line in Richard Simmons' voice)  
"There is a skinny girl in all of us~ Pounds are not going to loose themselves, so get up on your feet and say YES I CAN! Say it with me~ YES I CAN!~~" He impersonated.

Grell fell over laughing and applauded the manager, William sat down in his previous spot.

"He is more manly than you~" He finished. Grell sat up and pouted.

"...RUDE." He said. William shrugged in a 'too bad' manner.

(-)

"That's it, I'm done." Eric declared, speed walking down the hall towards the file room where the 'birds' were.

"But Eric it hasn't been 4 hours yet!" Alan pointed out. Eric stopped and turned around.

"Don't take this as rude but Alan...does it LOOK like I care?" He asked, Ronald passed out on his back mind you.

"No it doesn't." Alan said matter of factually. Eric smiled sarcastically and continued on down the hall.

When they go to the door, the brunet unlocked and opened the door. William and Grell were sitting against the wall, 2 empty bottles of alcohol on the ground next to them, William's glasses tilted and hanging off the bridge of his nose, Grell's hanging around his neck on the chain. William's tie loose and Grell's dress sleeve slumped down revealing his shoulder.

"Time's up, I'm taking your arses home." Eric said. William snapped his head to look at Eric, smiling widely, freaking both Eric and Alan out throughly.

"Have I ever told you that you too are doing a VVEERRYY good job?~" He asked. Grell started laughing. Alan leaned towards Eric.

"I think he got the vodka." He whispered.

"You don't say~" Eric said.

"What is that horrible odor?" William asked. Eric twitched.

"Let's go you two." He said. Grell got up and wobbled a little, William catching him and slinging an arm around him for support, Grell doing the same. The two did the drunk walk all the way out the file room and down the hall to the main library. William grabbing his death scythe off a counter.

"Alright, get up you bloody bloaks, go home before you have weekend overtime!" He said, poking people with his scythe Reapers started to come too, getting up, some still drunk and some already suffering with hangovers.

Without a word save for a few groans, the reapers filed out of the library and out the door, hopefully being able to find their way back home safely, either way William didn't care.

"I'm glad that's over." Eric said.

"Oh no it isn't~" William said. Eric sighed heavily.

"I want you all here tomorrow before three o'clock in the afternoon, we're on cleanup duty." He said.

"YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT EVEN WHEN YOU'RE DRUNK?!" Eric asked, Alan grabbed his hand and shushed him, the five reapers leaving on their own ways.

**Hi everyone! Sorry this is so late! I didn't realize how many of you wanted more until I checked my e-mail for the first time in a while. Didn't think the story was that popular! Thank you so much for the reviews/favs/follows! Means a lot! Thanks for reading and THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Enjoy :)**


End file.
